


Clint Barton- Cat Whisperer (podfic)

by science_weasels



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, DeafClint, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/science_weasels/pseuds/science_weasels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Clint Barton-Cat Whisperer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Barton- Cat Whisperer (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clint Barton- Cat Whisperer.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437495) by [science_weasels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/science_weasels/pseuds/science_weasels). 



**Author's Note:**

> First podfic! Done as practice! :)


End file.
